All the Queens Labyrinths
by Careina
Summary: Can't tell you, would ruing the whole story
1. Default Chapter

ALL THE QUEENS LABYRINTHS  
  
Left, left, right…she wandered cautiously marking her path but all the while hoping the walls would change and shift around her. Hoping that it would make things as they were before, that some piece of the past would makes itself known to her here in the present. Stopping suddenly, in what appeared to be a dead-end, she felt her heart beat quicken. Could it be, have I finally touched it? She wondered. She took in a deep breath and began to look around. As her eyes hit the floor she let out the breath she had been holding. No, she'd made it once again- the large white "X" on the floor proved it. With a slight sob of exhaustion and frustration she snapped her fingers and found herself outside the labyrinth once again and standing next to her desk. Clearing the spots caused by the teleportation from her eyes, she looked at the structure balanced on her desk. "Another failure Williams." she muttered to herself. "Another good idea not quite good enough." As she stared at it in frustration as a thin mocking voice traveled across her brain. "But what know one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers." Sarah listened in agony. Finally unable to stand it anymore she yelled at the voice "I know it! I know that's how he felt! But what was I supposed to do about it?!" Yes, she knew that was what he wanted from her, and oh how he had cursed her when he hadn't gotten her way. She could have sworn she now possessed a fair amount of Fae blood. Now, like never before she was obsessed by labyrinths. They were everywhere. Nightly she tried her hand at a new one she had thought up and built throughout the day, hoping that this time will be the time she touches his labyrinth and a connection is made that will hold till she can get to him. Her love of games had increased five-fold. And she had to win- especially games of the mind. With a frustrated shriek Sarah shoved everything off the desk and screamed, "Damn you , Jareth! Why did it have to be me? I hate you for this, do you understand? I know you're listening and I hate you!" With frustrated sobs she made her way to her bed. Collapsing upon it, she fell instantly into a deep slumber. And the girl dreamt; in her dreams she saw him once again as he had been all those years ago. She smiled in her sleep, and whispering his name softly, she asked only one thing…she asked him to take her away. 


	2. What Things May Come

****

Chapter 2- What Things May Come

Far, Far away an exhausted King dropped into his bed and fell asleep almost as his head hit the pillows, her name the last of his thoughts to leave his lips. Deep from within the realm of sleep he heard the voice, not screaming in anger as before; but broken, begging, and calling as it had for years. And then he heard it. The softly spoken words that finally allowed him to take action. Gone was sleep as the King flew from his bed to the vanity across the floor. Bracing his hands on the sides, for his body trembled so much that he feared he would be unable to hold himself up, he softly whispered, "Bring me Sarah!" And the Labyrinth obeyed. It opened wider the connection to her soul and called her forth.

From within her dreams Sarah heard a voice. It whispered commands and she obeyed them. Out of bed, across the floor, sleeping all the while, mind still, unknowing, and unseeing. Standing before her mirror, she followed the commands and called forth the castle of her dreams, stepped through the mirror and into her wonderland. A land she had never thought to see again. And finally, for her King had waited impatiently all the while for her arrival, she stood; still in the grip of sleep and the labyrinth, before his throne. 

Jareth stared in amazement and wonder at the woman standing in the middle of his throne room floor. Then reality kicked in and he knew he had to wake her to her fate. Straightening in his throne, he sighed a sigh of joy and apprehension and spoke. "Awake!" his voice echoed throughout the room. It seemed to bounce off the walls gaining speed and volume until it slammed into the center of the room. A wall of sound hit Sarah and she awoke with a gasp. 


End file.
